


Parachuting

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Humor, RanTober, ZaDr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] El gran Zim jamás lo dirá, pero si permanecer callado viendo al Dib-mono trabajar le valía la cálida confianza que le da entonces lo hará con todo el gusto del mundo. [...]





	Parachuting

**Author's Note:**

> Esto debió ser subido el día 4 de este mes. Pero no se pudo así que disfruten la lluvia de fics. ¡Feliz Halloween!
> 
> #4 Bosquejo - ZaDr. Humor

**Parachuting**

Zim observa atentamente a su Dib-mono escribir tan rápido como sus manos humanas le permiten mientras murmura entre dientes golpeando con fuerza los botones de la atrasada computadora que los humanos llamaban ''calculadora''. Se balancea en su silla sin perder de vista lo que hace su humano un poco aburrido.

No entiende del todo porque a Dib le gustan tanto las cosas de ''parachuting'' y desde que habían hecho las pases siempre lo arrastra a su casa a ver un episodio de ''Misterios Misteriosos'' para luego llevarlo a su cuarto a hablar sobre sus teorías del episodio de ese día hasta que cae literalmente rendido por el cansancio. Nunca lo dirá en voz alta, mucho menos frente a su apestoso humano, pero aprecia su gesto de confiarle no solo un espacio en su guarida sino también compartir con él lo que hacia encender el fuego en sus ojos.

El gran Zim nunca tuvo a alguien con quién hacer lo que Dib-mono hace con él todas las semanas, le duele pensar en ello, pero los demás Irkens le huían como si tuviera lo que los humanos llaman ''plaga'' y aunque siente una gran devoción a los Altísimos sabe que no puede llamarlos sus amigos. Es por ello que le permite arrastrarlo a todos lados y retrasarlo en sus planes para conquistar la tierra, por el alto nivel de confianza que le ha dado su antes llamado enemigo y por permitirle sentir esa calidad de poder darle lo mismo a alguien más aparte de GIR.

Sin embargo, lo de ahora le exaspera un poco. Habían visto un episodio de parachuting con supuesta evidencia de la ubicación real de ''Pie grande'' y su humano había perdido su gran cabezota casi literalmente. Sin esperar a que terminara el episodio lo arrastró a su habitación y empezó a buscar hojas y mapas empezando a hacer bosquejos de dónde estaba la misteriosa criatura utilizando las que dieron en el programa, así como sus propios cálculos. Zim no entiende porque se empeña en escribir de forma desastrosa embarrando toda la tinta con la fuerza y velocidad en la que lo hace y usar la calculadora cuándo fácilmente él podría construirle un rastreador.

Sólo necesitaría un viaje al Planeta Basura, un par de horas triangulando la posición y tendría la ubicación exacta de Pie grande, pero Dib se había negado a escucharlo nada más abrir la boca así que lo dejo hacer. Es increíblemente divertido, a la par que irritante, verlo hablar consigo mismo y preguntarle cosas para luego responderse a si mismo.

El gran Zim jamás lo dirá, pero si permanecer callado viendo al Dib-mono trabajar le valía la cálida confianza que le da entonces lo hará con todo el gusto del mundo.


End file.
